


The Nakagawa Twins

by LeonNaegi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNaegi/pseuds/LeonNaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the nakagawa twins meet the host club</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The sun was shining The birds were singing as the twins were sprinted along the hallway they were late for the first class of the semester, Kiura was mad at Hiro for sleeping late and keeping her up. Hiro keeps apologizing; Kiura didn't notice that she was running straight to a student, until she crashed into the student.

 

As they both staggered and tried to regain her balance, she looked at the person she ran into. "I'm so sorry," Kiura said, looking at the floor, suddenly she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

 

"Hey, it's alright" the male said, smiling widely at her. "It happens to everyone! I'm Haruhi by the way. Haruhi Fujioka."

 

"Hehe, making an accident on the first day. You got bad luck sis" Hiro said, with a smirk on his face. Kiura glared at Hiro and looked at Haruhi. "H-Hi, I'm Kiura Nakagawa and this is my twin sis- I mean Brother Hiro Nakagawa." Kiura said a bit shy but glad she hadn't hurt him.

 

Hiro glance at Haruhi saw that the boy had an extremely kind look about him. He had short, glossy brown hair, a round face and big, brown eyes that sparkled.

 

"I think we're in the same class," Haruhi said, grabbing both of the twins hand and heading towards a door. "I'm late too so don't worry, although it is very unlike me to be behind schedule... I slept in typically."

 

"We're late because my brother kept me up" Kiura said looking at Hiro. "I said I'm sorry!" Hiro said I. A whining voice. "So this is our first time late for class" Kiura said, following him **(Hiro is following too)** into the biggest classroom they ever seems their eyes on. "Whoa..." Both twins said looking around. "This makes a change from our local compressive..."

 

"Oh, did you two in via scholarship then?" Haruhi asked with interest, sitting them down next to him at a desk. **(Hiro is at front and Kiura on the back, so Haruhi is sitting beside Kiura)** "That's how I got into Ouran High School! My dad would never been able to afford me to go be otherwise."

 

"It's a lot of pressure thought I think," Hiro said, getting out his book and looking apologetically at the teacher at the front of the room. "Pressure to do well and pass everything so you don't let your family down." Just as Haruhi was about to reply, two loud joking voice sounded from beside Hiro. "You gotta have some fun as well though!" They said in unison, Hiro looked beside him and sees two boys that look alike.

 

"Good going by the way Haruhi, you missed practically all the class!" One of the twins said to Haruhi. "It is not good going; I wanted to go to this class!" Haruhi snapped back, slamming his text book down on the table furiously.

 

"Ok, ok hold your horses! Not that you could afford any that is, commoner!" The boys laughed meanly, sticking their tongue out before turning back to face the front of the class, sitting lazily in their chairs.

 

Hiro turn to Haruhi. "How dare they call you a commoner?!" Kiura hissed in rage, keeping her voice down so as not to disturb the lesson. "Those two are very rude; I've half a mind to punch them." Hiro said in an angry tone. "Don't," Haruhi replied, opening his book and showing them which page to turn to. "I'm used to it by now and it doesn't bother me." Haruhi said smiling. "Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hitachiin twins."

 

Hearing their names, the twins turned around and grinned simultaneously. "I bet you can't tell which one of us is Hikaru!" They said winking at Kiura. Hiro saw what they did and started glaring at them. "No, I can't." Kiura said in a kind voice but then started to glare at them. "And frankly, I don't care which one of you is which. It's my first day and I don't like you already. You two are so insolent." Kiura said in a rude and kind voice.

 

"Well that's a bit harsh," the twins said pretending to pout. "We're only being ourselves; we're trying to be nice!" Hiro chuckled "well, try harder." Hiro said with a smirk on his face, turning around to face the front and pay attention to the teacher.

 

At the end of the lesson, Hiro & Kiura and Haruhi left together, heading for the lunch canteen. Hiro & Kiura and Haruhi had given extra homework so they could catch up with the lesson, although Hiro and Kiura we're relieved they wouldn't miss anything. Finding an empty table, Hiro & Kiura and Haruhi placed down their food and started to eat.

 

They had saved up all of their money for months before coming to Ouran High School so they could afford to eat well. The school lunches were amazing! Although Hiro suddenly felt guilty, tucking into a large plate of rice as he watched Haruhi unwrap his small boxed lunch catching sight of what was inside it, a sandwich and an apple. Hiro stopped eating and hand his rice over to him.

 

"Here," Hiro said, shoving it in front of him before he can complain. "Have some." Kiura looked at Hiro and smiles. "Oh no! It's yours!" Haruhi said, trying to refuse. Hiro shook his head. "No, I want you to share it with me," Hiro said somewhat sternly, shoving a pair of chopsticks into his hand. "Have some; it has to be better than that sandwich."

 

"Oh, alright then I'll eat both!" Haruhi gave in, smiling at Hiro. "Thank you Hiro! Let me know what you want it back" Haruhi said, Hiro nodded.

 

When Hiro received half empty rice bowl back **'He must have been really hungry'** Hiro thought. It was almost the end of lunch break, so Hiro had to eat a little faster than he would have liked, Kiura waited for him to finish eating. Haruhi has scoffed his sandwich and thrown the wrappings into the bin and they headed back to class.

 

"Hooray! You're on time!" The two mocking voices of the Hitachiin twins greeted them as they walked through the door way. "Hello you two." Haruhi said friendly. "Where did you two eat? I didn't see you in the canteen."

 

"Oh we skipped lunch," one of them said casually, ramming his hands into his pockets and strutting around the room. "Just weren't hungry you know?"

 

"You seem to know these two pretty well, Haruhi." Kiura said as she looked at Haruhi, feeling a bit bad for she said to them. "Yeah, hasn't Haruhi told you?" The twins said looking inquisitively at Kiura. "No, we have only known each other for half a day." Kiura said, raising an eyebrow at them. "So how do you know each other, besides being in the same class?"

 

"Have you not mentioned the host club yet?" The twin’s said, outraged turning to Haruhi. "Well it's not exactly the thing I'm most proud of!" Haruhi exclaimed. "But now u supposes I have to."

 

"Host club?" Hiro said looking at Haruhi. "Oh! I've heard of those!" Kiura said looking at Hiro. "You have?" Hiro asked his sister, Kiura nodded. "Oh! Well that saves me some awkward explanation!" Haruhi laughed, taking a seat behind the twins. Hiro and Kiura quickly followed.

 

"Yeah I'm in the host club," Haruhi continue and then, pointed to the twins said "those two are too. So are three their year’s students and a second year student, Honey, Mori, Kyoya and Tamaki. You two meet them at some point."

 

For some strange reason, the idea of a host club at your school made Kiura feel ridiculously happy, and this must have shown in the grin on Kiura's face. "You can come along if you want?" One of the twins said, smiling "Anyone's welcome... Even men." The other twin said, amused.

 

"Yeah we're holding a 'welcome back to school' party tonight," Haruhi said, smiling "Haruhi can show you the way." The twins said smiling. "Sure I can!" Haruhi said, laughing at the look on Kiura's face. But, at that moment, the teacher came into the room, and class commenced, leaving Kiura to concentrate. Hiro looked at his sister and he knew that she was thinking about that party is tonight. **'What happened to her? This was so out of character!'** Hiro thought as he looked in front of him again.

 

**To be continue...**

 


	2. Chapter 2

After classes were over, Hiro, Kiura, Haruhi and The Twins made your way towards an abandoned music room where, apparently, the party was to be held. After deciding that the twins weren't actually so bad, Hiro and Kiura had agreed to walk with them instead of taking a detour so as not to be near them! However, Kiura ended up taking a slight detour from the path, but Hiro didn't notice so he continues walking. Anyways as Haruhi slipped off to the bathroom and Kiura thought you'd accompany him.

 

The bathroom was amazing! Spotlessly clean and shiny, with gleaming sinks and cubicles as big as the average kitchen! As Kiura had been admiring it, Kiura hasn't noticed that she followed Haruhi mindlessly into the bathroom. Haruhi didn't seem to have noticed either, and locked the cubicle door behind him. It was then that Kiura realized that you weren't in the boy's bathroom.

 

"Um, Haruhi!" Kiura called, thinking he must have walked through the wrong door. "I think we're in the wrong bathroom!"

 

"No, we're fine!" he called back, before exiting. Kiura wandered along in confusion for a minute then having an intense of Deja vu as you crashed headlong into Haruhi's back. He had stopped dead in the hallway and turned to face Kiura with an anguished look on his face. "I went into the girl's bathroom... didn't I...?" he asked.

 

"Err, yes, you did..." you said. “Did you take the wrong?" Haruhi seemed too struggled with himself. "No, I didn't," he said, seemingly making up his mind. "I don't think I can hide this from you Kiura. I'm a girl."

 

"You're, you're a girl?" Kiura said looking him... well her up and down. "Yes I am actually a girl." Haruhi Said, looking at Kiura. "Well then why are you wearing a boy's uniform, and in the host club?" Kiura ask, unable to clear her head. "That's a long story..." Haruhi said, with a shaky laugh. Several minutes and a broken vase later. Kiura understood everything and she was laughing. "That's quite a tale." Kiura giggled, climbing a flight of stairs. "But don't worry, you're secret's safe with me."

 

"Thanks a lot!" Haruhi said, relieved. "It's just through this door." She pushed it open. At first she couldn't see anything except blinding white light and a flurry of red rose petals. **'Someone can choke on one of those rose petals.'** Kiura thought. When at last it cleared, Kiura could see into the large room, although it was hard to see anything for all the people that had gathered there!

 

The room didn't look like a music room at all, apart from the large grand piano sitting in one corner. A blonde boy was playing the grand piano, he didn't even seem to hear you enter and from the expression on his face, Kiura could tell that he was totally oblivious to everything except becoming one with the music he was playing. Hiro saw his sister looking at the blonde boy and he smiled a bit, he didn't want to be close to any people so he was against the wall, letting his sister enjoy the party. Kiura stood there watching until he finished, by the time Kiura noticed that she was standing alone in the doorway and Haruhi was now wearing a smart suit and bow tie. She was walking around the room, occasionally stopping to talk and smile happily at girls along the way. Despite what she said she really seemed to enjoy her job.

 

"Well hello there beautiful," came a soft voice, almost a whisper, from directly behind her. Kiura jolted out of her daydream, she jumped and almost shrieked, but she stopped herself just in time. "Oh I'm sorry, did I startle you?" the voice continued. She looked around and realized that the boy who had been playing was now standing right in front of you! "Oh god, I really wasn't paying attention!" Kiura said, a bit embarrassed, "It's alright," the boy said, holding his hand to her. "I'm Tamaki Suoh. I'm guessing you're Kiura Nakagawa? The twins told me about you."

 

"Uh... yeah... that's me." Kiura said, taking his hand expecting to shake it. Instead, he almost pulled her over, so that only one of her feet was on the ground, and she was practically in his arms... "Steady on there, my princess," He said smiling, "We don't want you twisting an ankle before you've even dance with me!"

 

"Dance? But I don't like to dan-" before she could finish, he had pulled her to her feet and dragged her to amidst the crowd of dancing couples. Hiro got really worried, he just saw some blonde guy take his sister dancing, and he can't see them. After several long minutes of Hiro looking for his sister, he accidentally bumped into a cool looking boy with black hair and glasses. "I-I'm sorry...” Hiro said, looking at the boy, "No worries... You don't need to worry about your sister she's with Tamaki." He said before walking away. "Tamaki? wait how did you--" before he could finish, he felt something... no someone hugging him, Hiro looked down and sees a small, cute blonde boy with a pink stuffed bunny in his arms.

 

"Hi I'm Honey, wanna eat cake with me and Usa-chan?" Honey said, looking up at Hiro and smiling. Hiro felt his heart explode from adorableness, but he wanted to know who Usa-chan is. “Sure.” was Hiro said, smiling back, he didn't want to make the boy sad. Honey pulled on Hiro's hand and took him to table, Honey made Hiro sat down and he sat down beside him, "What's your name?" Honey said with a big smile, "I'm Hiro, um... how old are you?" Hiro said, hoping not to break his heart by asking how old he is. "I'm 17"

 

Hiro had to stop himself from shouting and hurts his feelings... but Seventeen?! That means he must be the infamous, adorable, fighting machine that Haruhi had mentioned; Mitsukuni Haninozuka. "So what flavor of cake do you like, Honey?" Hiro sees that Honey's eyes sparkled "Any kind! Strawberry, chocolate. My favorite animal are bunnies! This is Usa-chan; do you want to hug him?" He held out his bunny to him, **'Ah... so that's Usa-chan'** Hiro thought and he couldn't refuse, he took it from him and held it to his chest. Honey smiled widely. "Could you look after him for me while I go get more cake?" he asked, looking at him with his brown eyes.

 

"Of course." Hiro replied, chuckling slightly. He really did act like he was in elementary school. "Yay! I'll be right back!" As he scuttled off with his empty plate and fork, Hiro look around the room trying to spot out his sister, the other two hosts and Haruhi. He saw the blonde guy, what was his name again... Tamaki? And the guy with the black hair and glasses, talking with his sister. He sighed relived. At that moment, Honey came running back over; two large slices of chocolate cake balanced on his plate. "I got some cake!" he said placing it down on the table in front of him and taking Usa-chan back to his lap. "Thank you, Honey." for a moment there he could hear girls squeaking on the background but he ignored it.

 

As Hiro ate cake with Honey, he thought about his and his sister’s day. Life here at the Ouran High School was great, and it was their first day. Nothing could go wrong here, right? **WRONG!** He heard a thump and gasps, he looked at the direction where he heard the sound and sees his sister on the ground, passed out.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning. Kiura awoke up and found herself lying awkwardly on a fancy sofa; she sits up and looked around; she noticed that she was still in the old music room. She put her hand on her forehead trying to remember what happened, she noticed now that she wasn’t alone. In fact, eight worried faces were inches from her, well nine if you included the pink bunny I guess… “Gah!” Kiura screamed, leaping backwards and banging her head on the soft, velvet back of the sofa.

 

“Oh dear, I think we frightened her.” One of the twins said, “Well we were a little close,” admitted the other twin. “Perhaps she’s a fan of personal space?”

 

“I think we could have been a little more logical,” Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. “We should have known she’d be a little groggy” Hiro looked at Kyoya and he was confused… “Why would she be groggy?”

 

“What happened? Did I get drunk?” Everybody laughed, except Hiro. This only made Kiura feel stupid. “No, you’re much too young to drink that is! A proper gentleman must never be drunk! No, you just got scared because Mori was behind you.” Tamaki said. “Why don’t I remember that…?” Kiura said rubbing her head. “Well you did hit your head pretty hard.” Kaoru replied. She was a bit embarrassed. “I’m sorry; I caused so much trouble… maybe we shouldn’t have come last night.” She said, looking at her knees. That made Hiro frown “sis…”

 

“Nonsense!” Tamaki exclaimed, taking her chin in his hand and pulling her face up to look at his. “Don’t cover your beautiful face; it was no trouble at all.” Hiro didn’t like that his sister’s face was being touched. Kiura moved Tamaki’s hand “Please don’t do that…” Upon standing up, she wobbled and fell backwards, expecting to land back on the sofa. Instead, she felt arms catching her and setting her straight again. She looked to her left side and saw one of the twins. **‘Light hazel eyes… this must be Kaoru…’** Kiura thought. “Thank you.” Kaoru helped Kiura sit back down. “I think I’ll stay here for a minute.” Hiro looked at her and pulled out his phone.

 

“I’ll call the others telling to cancel practice.” Hiro said walking away; Mori sat down on a chair opposite of Kiura. She looked at him and it looked like he was watching someone, glancing behind her, she saw Honey having a little tea party with Usa-chan. He had a large mountain of sponge, cream and strawberries in front of him and he seemed to be enjoying himself; she saw Honey stand up and run to Hiro, he might be asking him if he wants to eat cake with him. Kiura smiled slightly and turned to the twins, who were wearing identical evil grins. To be honest, it was freaking her out!

 

“What are you two thinking about?” she asked, not entirely sure you wanted to hear the answer. Their grins grew wider. “We’re just thinking about all the stuff we did to you last night while you were unconscious,” they said in synchronization. Kiura skin seemed to crawl. Hiro heard what they said and looked at them. **‘What on earth were they talking about?! What did those nasty perverted twins did to my sister?!’** Hiro though. “What the hell did you do to me?!” Kiura shouted, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

 

The twins simply laughed, “Cut it out you two,” Haruhi said, walking over with a large tea tray in her arms. “Don’t worry; they didn’t do anything to you.” She set the tray down on the table and offered her a cup. “Aww, way to spoil the fun Haruhi!” the twins complained. Kiura drank her tea in silence. So far, her second day at the Ouran High School hadn’t exactly been a blast. Suddenly, a horrifying thought struck her and she leapt to her feet. “I’m late for class again!”

 

To Kiura’s surprised, everyone burst out laughing. Even Mori chuckled a little. She looked at her brother and the look in her face it’s like saying ‘Why are they laughing?’ “Sis, have you seen the time?” Hiro asked, as he started to grin. “Huh?” she said then she looked at Haruhi, “It’s only seven in the morning. Class doesn’t start for another couple of hours.”

 

“Oh… that is good.” She said, exhaling a lot of air and sinking back down into your settee. “I was in a panic there…”

 

“No, we couldn’t tell!” One of the twins said sarcastically. **‘He has dark hazel eyes… this must be Hikaru.’** She thought. Kiura reached over, and slapped the back of his head! Despite this playful end to her host club ‘meeting’, as it were, her day seemed to go downhill from here on. After making it to class and attending all day, Hiro and Kiura were completely exhausted, and so searching for somewhere to collapse.

 

They remembered that there was a garden and they started walking to the garden. They both say a bench where they could sit down, “Did you really have to bring your guitar, Hirikami?” Kiura asked her brother. “Oi, don’t use that name when were in school and yes, since I had to cancel morning practice why not practice here for a while” Hiro said grabbing his guitar and practicing. Kiura looking around, she saw Tamaki strolling casually along the paths. Hiro accidentally got the wrong note and it sounded a bit loud, making Tamaki look over and noticed them, making his way to them at once.

 

“Hi there!” he said sitting beside Kiura on the bench and grinning. “What are you two doing here?”

 

“I’m just looking around and Hiro is practicing.” Kiura replied, Hiro looked over and smiles a bit. “You’re really good on the piano.” Hiro said, and Kiura had an idea “You should play more, the girls would love it!”

 

“Really?!” Tamaki said, looking pleased. “Yeah!” Kiura and Hiro said in the same time. “Wow, that’s a very good idea.” He said, looking at them. “You two should give amazing ideas more often!”

 

“Now that’s not true, we’re both useless at helping people…” Kiura said looking a bit sad, Hiro looked at her, “Kiura…”

 

“That’s what’s not true!” Tamaki says defiantly. “And you know what, to prove it; you two are now the host club’s official advisor! Well Hiro can be a host if he wants to! No complaints, it’s done!”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Kiura and Hiro sat in shock on the bench, watching Tamaki’s smug. Happy look as they digested this new information. But their thoughts were interrupted by a long, loud, startling sound of a motor starting up somewhere. Alarmed, Hiro looked around and Kiura looked to Tamaki for an explanation, but saw him disappearing into the distance, running wildly!

 

“Tamaki, what the?!” Kiura shouted after him, jumping to her feet as the ground started to shake. “Kiura!” Hiro shouted, all of a sudden, before Kiura could run after him, a large metal contraption had erupted from beneath the sandy path and a girl with long, pale brown hair had stepped off the top of it. She wore an Ouran Academy girl’s uniform, and had a bossy looking face. However, at the moment, she looked furious.

 

She advanced towards Kiura, her hands on her hips. Instinctively, Kiura backed away rapidly. “Tamaki Souh!” she bellowed. “Get back here at once!” Kiura saw Tamaki stop his tracks, and shuffle back to Kiura and Hiro as slowly as possible. “I should’ve known this would happen,” he muttered moving to stand next to Kiura, yet slightly behind Hiro. “How on earth does she know everything we say?”

 

“Shut up!” the girl snapped, seeming to tower over the three of them. “You’re in big trouble! How dare you replace me?!”

 

“I’m not replacing you Renge!” Tamaki said hurriedly, hopping his hands up in front of him, as if to protect himself from a savage beast. **‘Renge… the name seemed to ring a bell…. Of course! Renge was the host club’s self-proclaimed French manageress whom Haruhi had mentioned, and warned me about!’** Kiura cursed under her breath.

 

“I’m just helping Hiro and Kiura out! Really!” Tamaki continued, sounding more and more hysterical by a minute as Renge walked towards him, holding out her fingers like a cane. “What good can they do for us? What can they do that I can’t? I can do anything!” Renge shouted, looked fiercely from Tamaki to Hiro and Kiura. “Kiura and Hiro knows girls, they know what they like!” Tamaki blurted out desperately. “And no offence Renge, but you don’t exactly have much experience having boyfriends do you? I mean, you spent most of your life obsessing over a video game character who looked vaguely like Kyoya!”

 

His words seemed to be getting Kiura and Hiro out of trouble, although they had basically no experience in the area of boyfriends whatsoever! “Hmm, that’s true,” Renge pondered, with a rather alarming change in tone. “Alright then, you are the official host club advisor from now on!” This wasn’t exactly the result they had been hoping for, but before they could argue; Renge had disappeared back into the ground and vanished from sight!

 

Tamaki looked rather flustered. Hiro put a hand tentatively on his shoulder. “It’s ok, we don’t mind being your advisor!” Kiura said cheerily. “It might be fun.” Hiro said as he smiles. “Hey, what are you three doing here?” The twins had appeared from seemingly nowhere with Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey in tow! Tamaki rejoiced and ran over to greet then and, surprisingly Kiura was doing the same. Hiro stayed in the back, he didn’t want to interrupted or bother someone. “C’mon!” Honey cried happily, grabbing Hiro’s arm and dragging him along behind him. “The Host Club’s going out tonight!”

 

“Where to?!” Kiura asked, feeling herself becoming excited. “Surprise!” Kyoya said tapping the side of his nose with his pen. “Just get in the car, only Tamaki and I know exactly where we’re going. Of course ladies are coming too!”

 

“Ohh,” groaned Haruhi, scowling at the floor. “I thought going out would mean a day off!”

 

“Well obviously not,” Kyoya said superiorly. “I will be paying for all of this, so you need to work as well! Don’t worry, it won’t be too hard. There’ll be lots of distractions.”

 

“Quick, get in the car!” one of the twins said, shoving Kiura backwards through the door to sprawl on one of the leather seats. “Oh my gosh, we’re taking a limo?” Kiura asked looking around the limo. “Yeah, what’s the big deal?” Honey said, sitting down and swinging his legs cutely. “We do this stuff all the time!”

 

“Don’t worry, I know how you feel,” Haruhi said smiling sitting down next to her. “It took me a long time to get used to acting like I’m rich when I’m here.” Kiura looked at Hiro that was sitting next to Honey. Hiro smiled and nodded as he was listening to Honey talk about something. Kiura stared out the window as the limo drove through the town. Hiro could barely hear the engine and the movement of the car was smooth. It was dark by the time the limo pulled up and swung smoothly into a large space in a fancy looking car park. Tamaki leapt up, and held the door open for Kiura and Haruhi. Haruhi groaned and trudged out but Kiura flashed Tamaki a grateful smile as she hopped out onto the pavement and adjusted her skirt.

Kiura hadn’t had the time to change out of her uniform, Hiro doesn’t like the boy uniform so he wears normal clothes… Kiura is surprised that Tamaki hasn’t done anything to him. But apparently, Kyoya had everything under control. He handed each of us a pile of fresh, neatly folded clothes and gestured to the bathroom for her to go change, before heading for the boy’s bathroom himself.

 

Since none of the girls had arrived yet, Haruhi accompanied her into the girl’s bathroom instead of going with the boys. The bathroom was huge, almost as big as the one at the academy! Kiura took separate cubicles and change clothes. When she reappeared, Haruhi was wearing a smart brown suit, with a white shirt underneath, a black tie and shiny black shoes. Kyoya had given her a very expensive dress! It was sky blue in color, and must have been out of silk. There were no sleeves, only thin elastic straps, and the dress fell to just below her knees, fanning out in beautiful pleats. Kiura loved dresses but what she didn’t like were the shoes, so she kept her sneakers on.

 

Haruhi and Kiura walked out of the bathroom. Kiura was greeted by an audience of astounded looking boys. Tamaki blushed scarlet, and immediately moved to stand behind Kyoya, who looked amused. Mori gazed interestedly at Kiura as Honey exclaimed; “Wow! You look great Kiura-chan!” The twins looked delighted, and didn’t take their eyes from her the whole time Kiura was walking inside. Kiura was slightly concerned that they were behind her and could be staring at something slightly south of her waist.

 

Hiro followed his sister, however they quickly forgot about this as soon they saw the building they had entered. It was a restaurant, but the biggest and fanciest they had ever seen in their life! Many tidy tables draped in white sheets were scattered around a humongous dance floor, which had an entire orchestra assembled behind it! There was a large marble staircase, carpeted in red, stretching up towards two majestic marble balconies, dotted with coffee tables and recliners.

 

“This place is incredible.” Kiura said

 

At that moment, two double doors at the back of the restaurant opened, and practically all of the girl’s at Ouran Academy flooded in. They all gasped and squealed with joy, although they could not tell whether this was because of the restaurant or because they had caught sight of the Host club in suits and tuxedos. Smiling, Kiura sat down at a table along with Haruhi and Kyoya. Hiro got pulled by Honey to sit with him and Mori. This was going to be a fun night!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

A young waitress came over to our table smiling and holding a notepad and pen. “Can I get you anything?” she asked eagerly, poised to write. “Um, could I get a glass of water please?” Kiura asked, feeling slightly awkward. “Would you like ice and lemon in that miss?” the waitress inquired, scribbling on her pad. “Um, I don’t think I can afford it,” Kiura said, feeling increasingly embarrassed. “It’s on me,” Kyoya said holding out a handful of change to the waitress. “Ok, thank you!” she replied happily, taking the change and turning to Haruhi. “And what can I get for you sir?”

 

“Same as Kiura please,” Haruhi, holding out her own money. “Alright! And you sir?” the waitress continued writing again. “I’ll have some sort of cocktail?” Kyoya said casually, leaning backwards in his chair. “I gave you enough money for two.”

 

“Ok! Thank you very much!” the waitress sauntered off into the kitchen, leaving Kiura to grin gratefully at Kyoya. “No problem,” he said, lifting out his laptop. Suddenly, Haruhi groaned loudly. “Oh my! What are those two doing?!” she exclaimed, annoyed, before hurried over to the twins. They had ordered about fifteen heaped bowls of ice-cream each and were eating manically, desperately trying to ward off Honey, who seemed to have gone into fixation mode! Mori came slowly over, and stood solidly between Honey and the ice-cream. “Lay off it Mitsukuni. I’ll get you some cake,” he said simply. This instantly calmed Honey and he followed Mori over to their table where another waitress was setting out drinks and cakes.

 

Haruhi was attempting to separate the twins from their mountains of ice-cream whilst shouting something about brain freeze, and Kyoya was busy typing something intently on his laptop. Kiura looked around to see what Tamaki was doing, and found him standing idly by a window, contently watching all of the guest having fun. Kiura headed over to him. “Hi there!” he said as Kiura stood next to him, looking out at the happy crowd. “What’cha doing?” Kiura asked, elbowing him playfully. “I’m just watching all my guests enjoying themselves, right?”

 

“Oh yeah!” Kiura said, smiling. “I’m certainly enjoying myself!”

 

“Really?!” Tamaki exclaimed, turning to Kiura looking delighted. “I assumed you’d be miserable!”

 

“Why on earth would I be miserable?!” Kiura chuckled, taking hold of Tamaki’s arm with both your hands. “On the contrary, I’m having a splendid time!”

 

“As my advisor, can I ask you something?” Tamaki asked, turning to face her. “Sure thing,” Kiura said, awaiting his request. “Would it be okay if I asked you to dance again?” Tamaki blurted out, stumbling over his words. “Of course!” Kiura laughed, gripping his arm and leading him out onto the dance floor. “I would like that.” Tamaki turned to Kiura, a dazzling smile on his face as he took her hands in his and started a dance. It was a gentle and graceful waltz like before. Hiro smiled as he sees his sister having fun. He felt someone beside him as he looked to his side he saw Kyoya’s calm face close to his and he almost squeaked, his cheeks must have colored as Kyoya looked now slightly concerned.

 

“Are you hot, Hiro?” He asked. “Do you have anything to drink?”

 

“N-No I don’t have anything to drink…” Hiro answered trying to ignore the first question. “Oh… then try some of this.” Before Hiro could protest, Kyoya had taken his chin in his hand angle his face so that the straw in his cocktail slipped into his mouth. It was still warm from where he had sip, he must have a sip a few moments ago. Blushing slightly, he drank, and felt the marvelous, sweet liquid gliding over his tongue and down his throat. Hiro pulled back, and then looked at Kyoya. “That taste really good.” Hiro said. “That’s good to hear,” Kyoya replied, winking and turning his attention back to his laptop.

 

At that moment, the twins bounced towards him, one standing on either side, resting their hand on Hiro’s shoulders. “We saw what Kyoya did.” One of them said “It looked like he teased you”

 

“He was just giving me a sip of his drink…” Hiro scoffed, trying to walk away. “You wanna do something very, very good>” the other twin asked, both of them tightening their grips onto his shoulders

 

“No, you guys let me go! What are you trying to do?!” Hiro shouted, struggling. But they held fast, grinning evilly. “Come back to our bedroom, we’ll have some fun. No one’s around we could slip away for a few hours easily,” they said slyly. “No way! Gah! Let go of me!” Hiro cried, twisting around. “Kyoya! They’re being weird!”

 

“Play nice, boys,” Kyoya said simply, not raising his gaze from the illuminated screen. “Oh and Hiro; how would you and your sister feel about a trip to the beach tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like the first chapter! Tell me if I should continue it or not!


End file.
